Harry Potter and the Infinite Stratos
by Rennerd
Summary: Something I wrote a few years ago. Put clearly, it's pretty much a prologue I probably won't be continuing. If anyone reads it and wants to try their hand at turning it into a story, feel free. HP claims muggles will discover science of magic, not taken well. Ends up exiled, helps Tabane make IS.


**A.N. All right, this is something I wrote a few years back. Figured I may as well post it. I'll say it clearly; I have no intention of continuing this story. Maybe that will change in the future, but it's doubtful.**

 **It's a little embarrassing posting this, considering it clings to ideas I personally dislike, a little vehemently some might say, namely 'magic as a science' and 'wizards that can't accept that that might be the case', bordering on wizarding world bashing, though I would have tried not to swing too far into that.**

 **As such; if anyone wants to use this as a basis for writing their own story, go ahead. If so, give me a heads up and I can give you anything I had considered for this idea. No idea if any of it is any good, but I'll offer it if anyone wants it.**

* * *

… _I have conducted years of study on this matter. I have compiled notes that support my theories, and you all have been given a copy of them. I say this with certainty. The natural inborn ability we all possess to manipulate energy, that we call magic, is an undiscovered science that I am certain the non-magicals could utilize once they discover its existence. If… no, when they discover this energy and the means to use it, we will not be able to hide. I am here to tell you that I believe that this day is not that far into the future. I urge you to move towards breaking the barrier we have erected between our worlds, that we can advance hand in hand…_

An excerpt from Harry Potter's speech to the International Confederation of Wizards prior to public outrage having him evicted from the chamber. 'The fall of Harry Potter' by Luna Lovegood

* * *

 _I am not wrong. The day will come where they will discover our world. What we have done to keep this world hidden will incite their outrage, as my words incited the outrage of the public, and there will be no scapegoat to save us from them. That day will vindicate me, and you will know that I will be watching your panic, I will see as you wish that you had listened._

The final words of Harry Potter after being discovered continuing research that had been forbidden by the ICW, moments prior to the Ritual of Exile being applied. 'The fall of Harry Potter' by Luna Lovegood

* * *

There was only the sound of rapid typing on a keyboard. The rate was incredibly fast.

"…There, done" A woman's voice appeared in the silence left by the end of the typing. "It's finally ready to reveal to the world."

"Good. We did it quicker than I had expected." A male voice replied.

"It's all thanks to this super genius, though the information you provided certainly speeded things up a bit." Her voice paused for a few moments. "I could easily set you up a false identity, Are you sure you don't want any credit for your work on this?"

"…Of course. It would be smart, but I'm not willing to throw away my name, and you know exactly why my name can't appear anywhere near this."

"Right. _Them_."

"Yes. If my name appeared on any research into a new field, they would certainly stop at nothing to destroy it and cover it up." The man placed his hand on what looked to be a suit of armour, "This is the perfect means to defend against them, should it come to that, but it is still in its infancy. It needs time to grow before it is ready for that sort of trial."

"Would they really go that far? Can't they understand tha-"

"No." he interrupted. "You saw first-hand what they did to me, their supposed ' _hero_ ' for just suggesting that there was a scientific explanation for our abilities." He rested his other hand on the lines of horrible scars carved into his chest "They would never accept this, their arrogance would never allow it. Mere 'muggles' using 'magic', they would try and crush it, and probably use it to spark a 'war', though they wouldn't call it that."

The woman snorted "I can't believe they call it magic."

The man smiled "'Sufficiently advanced forms of science are indistinguishable from magic'. They splintered from mainstream society nearly a millennia ago, before the 'true' sciences came about, and pay little attention to the workings of devices. They will undoubtedly notice the invention of IS, but so long as they don't connect it to me they will leave it at a curiosity unconnected to their abilities."

The conversation trailed off and they stood in comfortable silence for a minute.

"Do you regret it?" the woman's voice appeared suddenly.

The young man appeared to ignore her for a moment, idly tracing the scars littering his body. "…I don't think so. There are definitely things I should have done differently. I did not expect my wife to betray me like that, or them to exile me so suddenly, so I would have liked to have found a way to see my kids. But even now… especially now, I was not wrong. Our work here proves that I was right. We… _They_ could not remain hidden. They would have been found out eventually, and when it was found out what they did to cover up, what was covered up, there would have been anger and resentment. I thought I could bring the two worlds together, create a world where there wouldn't be a society split off and hiding away… but they didn't want that. They were content to stew away in their stagnation, and punish anyone who tried to rock the status-quo."

He paused again, lost in his thoughts. "I had wanted to try and do this peacefully. It was foolish of me. I can only hope that they will be willing to accept it before it goes too far… but I won't hold my breath." Another pause "For what it's worth, I'm sorry. I know you didn't want this to be a military device."

The woman smiled sadly "That was… naïve I guess? People were always going to lean towards the military applications, and if what you said is right, then its mere existence will spark a conflict."

They stayed in silence for a few moments before the man spoke again. "Did you ever figure out what we did that night?" he asked.

"You mean the whole thing about how men can't pilot it? Honestly I don't really care so I never looked into it" She confessed.

"… I probably won't see you for a while" he said, not turning to look at her and walking towards the exit. "After whatever… publicity stunt you pull you will be at the top of all the governments VIP lists. I can't be associated with you, and I have to try and convince the world leaders of the threat that they could pose when they discover the truth of the IS." He paused by the doorway. "Apologise to Chifuyu for me will you? Also, sorry that she doesn't spend time with you because of me."

The young woman laughed, "It's fine, I got to see a cute side of Chi-chan. And… I'll pass it on."

The man smiled sadly, although she couldn't see his face. "Alright, see you round, Tabane." He said in farewell, before leaving the room.

The woman stared at the space he had vacated. "Goodbye… Harry."

* * *

 _The existence of the IS rocked the world. Its power made conventional military power redundant. Due to the piloting requirements there was great social upheaval, reversing the typically male-dominated societies. The IS, limited in number, were tightly controlled by the governments of the world, with the intention of insuring that open warfare involving IS would never come about, since the destruction they could cause could put nuclear weapons to shame. Its creator, Tabane Shinonono was hounded and eventually disappeared from the various organisations that wanted her. Some organisations appeared, with the intent of using the IS for their own means. An unnamed green IS frame was reported of destroying many such organisations and recovering the IS cores they had obtained. The pilot and origin of this green IS are completely unknown and it is suspected that many governments are at least aware of it and aid it by covering it up, suspicions they heatedly deny. Many theorists suspect that this green IS frame is somehow connected to the legendary 'Whit knight' that served as the IS's debut and secured IS's place as the most important invention of the century._

An excerpt from 'the rise of the Infinite Stratos'.

* * *

Harry looked at the news. It seems that Chifuyu's little brother had become the 'first' male IS pilot. Personally Harry suspected that Tabane had something to do with that, after all he recalled someone telling him that so far as she was concerned there were only 3 other 'people' in the world. He wondered for a moment if he had become significant enough to be classified as a person but he dismissed the thought. He would find out if he ran into her again, no point worrying about it. He looked over at his computer screen, it contained his journal, talking about what he had been able to do in the past few years.

"I think I've done all I can." He murmured to himself.

He had gotten into contact with several governments where major magical communities existed, that were therefore in the know about magic. He had tried to convince them about the risk that the magical communities posed due to the IS. He had met limited success.

Many of the European governments, England, France and Bulgaria in particular had been open to his warnings. Others, like the African and Asian governments had listened to him, but he didn't think they took him that seriously, while the American government told him, politely, to fuck off and don't bother them with his nonsense.

He sighed, America had a fairly strong magical presence, not too surprising considering its size, so he had hoped to get them to take him seriously.

"But it can't be helped" There wasn't anything he could do. He had learnt, the hard way, that if people didn't want to listen that they wouldn't listen and that trying to force them would backfire.

He returned his gaze to the TV. "I guess it's time to start this" he mused. They, the governments that listened to him were as ready as they could be.

He looked over at a picture of his family. The youngest was a girl that looked about five years old. His daughter, Lily Luna. His two sons, James Sirius and Albert Stephen, one named after his father and godfather the other after two great scientific minds, looked a little older than his daughter. Him, looking practically identical to the current him. Wizards aged slowly but it didn't explain his apparent youth.

Then the last figure in the photo, that of his wife, Ginny. Or maybe that would be ex-wife he mused. He hadn't got any divorce papers, but he could only conclude that his exile had included it. Like always looking at the picture brought him pain. Why did his wife, with whom he had shared his research since the beginning report him to the authorities? Had she moved on, finding a new love? Did his children know anything about him, other than whatever crap the papers had spun about him in his absence? How did they look now?

He wished he knew the answers to those questions, but he couldn't contact anyone from the wizarding world. There had been people who had believed his work, comrades in his research. He didn't know what happened to them, could only assume that they had distanced themselves to avoid the fate that befell him.

His looked back at the TV. He could certainly see the resemblance between this Ichika and Chifuyu, though he couldn't believe she held a grudge against him for what happened even after he helped her out when Ichika was kidnapped.

He would be the first to admit that he wasn't good at planning. If he was he could have avoided exile. But he couldn't think of a way to end this peacefully. All he could think to do is warn the relevant authorities of the danger, and let them plan it out. There wasn't much more he could do. A large attention pulling stunt to draw attention, they would notice and events would fall as they may. He focused on the teenage boy on screen. He couldn't be the first, but the second…

"The stage is set" he murmured "The actors ready. Now the leading man will take the stage."


End file.
